User talk:Dont/Disciple of Kormir
I am absolutely astounded. This is probably the best "fake" profession. Hell, the BEST profession I ahve ever read. This is just MINDBLOWINGLY well made and the skills.. and insignias EVERYTHING IS JUST SO GOOD!! Seb2net (Talk) 11:46, 26 February 2008 (EST) :Thanks:) Note on the skill icons: credit goes for gw.dat file. Recolored by me. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:50, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::Uncover Body is IMMENSELY overpowered. Lower duration and/or make elite. (Then again when it comes to skills, I shouldn't be the one complaining about overpoweredness *COUGH COUGH*) Seb2net (Talk) 12:07, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::Ah.. I removed the notes section. Ignores armor = 60 AL, like holy damage. Basically a hex variant for Cracked Armor. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:17, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::Whisperings are touch ranged spells, not skills, correct? So they would be affected by diversion, shame, etc?--Goldenstar 12:45, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::::Yup. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:53, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Kk. Moment of peace looks godly for catching spikes in HA too.--Goldenstar 13:04, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::I agree with Seb here, this is absolutely brilliant, and a well deserved victory. All looks very official (except the drawings). Let's hope Anet actually checks this site to get some inspiration for GWII. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 00:32, 27 February 2008 (EST) Wtf? Stealing names ftl :P Awesome looking class, the skills look quite plausible. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:10, 26 February 2008 (EST) :Didn't see that one 0.o and Whisper(ing)s too. So I herd I'm h4x master? ~ ĐONT TALK 13:13, 26 February 2008 (EST) Allure Energy+55 monk=FTW? btw, congrats on winning. I Am Jebus 15:48, 26 February 2008 (EST) :That's why it's an elite. You can't really kill anything without Shield of Jugdment. Thanks, btw:) ~ ĐONT TALK 16:12, 26 February 2008 (EST) Well, at least I lost for a good reason. I can see the hard work :) --[[User:Satish|'†Satish†']] Complaint Department 17:05, 26 February 2008 (EST) Lesser Bad and Moment of Peace look as godly as Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond. -- Armond Warblade 17:25, 26 February 2008 (EST) Grats for winning! Woohoo! You put a lot of work in this one, amazing! May I add you in game and discuss ideas or have an Ale lol? if you don't mind ^^ Eleventh Panda 21:57, 26 February 2008 (EST) :I'm not too active ingame at the moment, but sure:) You can still discuss things here. ~ ĐONT TALK 04:45, 27 February 2008 (EST) Feel No Heal + Bloodspike = lol. Also, I've always wanted to play a game with a skill like Altruism. One guy with that on every party member and Destructive Reservation and three HB Infusers spamming on him would be awesome, or one 55 tanking with this and Spirit Bond. Also, can you imagine the Body Transfer spikes that would be happening? Swapping a monk right onto a seven-man trap stack, or swap-chaining the Guild Lord half the map away from his base. Hell, imagine the ganks people could run with this. It would be fucking epic. --71.229 00:51, 27 February 2008 (EST) :Body Transfer can work as an interrupt at the worst scenario (since shadow stepping interrupts action). Shadow Stepping the Guild Lord sounds scary tho.. ~ ĐONT TALK 04:45, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::It sounds totally amazing. :D --71.229 05:32, 27 February 2008 (EST) lulz Altruism: Elite Enchantment Spell. While you maintain this enchantment, target ally is healed for 30..66..80% of any points healed over your maximum health. Bond everyone up, and then Infuse the bonder. Mass Heal Party as long as the bonder and the Infuser stay behind a bit (so they dont get attacked). The Infuser will need crazy Energy and a bit of heal tho. --84.24.206.123 00:55, 27 February 2008 (EST) :Two infusers . :D --71.229 00:57, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::Infusing the Infuser. FTW --84.24.206.123 01:00, 27 February 2008 (EST) :::Go K/Am and spam my: "I am Error" Shout For 10...30 seconds, the next time you are healed, the other party member with the lowest % of health is healed for 90...140% of that amount instead. (10en/0ac/5rc) whenever someone's HP goes below 50% PvE on easy mode much? Seb2net (Talk) 01:39, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::::Like PvE aint easy enough ^^' --84.24.206.123 01:47, 27 February 2008 (EST) It's imba after all. Maybe I should decrease it to 0..40%. ~ ĐONT TALK 04:45, 27 February 2008 (EST) wow, this thing is amazing. its just amazing. but one question, about sonic boom. It says its a spell, but it does nothing during its duration. is it supposed to be an elite whispering? sorry if I seem picky or perfectionistic. oh, that screenshot is amazing, it must have taken a while to edit it like that. Uberxman1028 22:35, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Thanks:) About Sonic Boom, well.. Whisperings are touch ranged so a shadow step wouldn't fit.. also, Whisperings are applied before their effects, thus the knockdown would never occur that way so I decided to make it a spell and after the knockdown it inflicts the Sonic Boom Whispering with the duration (it doesn't say Whispering tho). Hmm the screenshot.. which one? There are two^^ (1,2) But the Clone one took a lot more time:) ~ ĐONT TALK 08:23, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::Photoshop or haxx? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:47, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::Both. 1st is PS, 2nd is mainly h4x. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:58, 3 March 2008 (EST) If only... If only this was a real profession. Then a build like this might be viable for PvP. It forces them to move while imparing their ability to move and doing damage at the same time. It also has a whisperings spike what deals some damage and steals health: Tentacles of Abbadon --> Shameful Fear --> Sonic Boon --> Predict Misfortune --> Painful Thoughts --> Monstrous Hunger. Withdraw to remove conditions. The following build might work well for farming Raptors: Air of Superiority --> Mindbender --> Aggro group of Nestlings --> Once rounded up, use Calmness --> Reject Pain --> Ward Against Foes --> "You Are All Weaklings!" --> Unholy Aura --> Sliver Armor --> Boom. Mindbender can be used to stay away from the Raptors' attacks, while Air of Superiority can be used for some added fun. Clamness will prevent interrupts, while Reject Pain will prevent any damage that you may take while fighting them. "You Are All Weaklings!" can help with more damage reduction. Sliver armor blocks attacks, Unholy armor deals damage to all adjacent foes (35-ish damage every time you block and the entire cave on you at once equals out to about (and I'm just guessing here) 150 damage a second) which will wipe out all foes in no time whatsoever while still having full health and even the boss dead. And Ward Against Foes equals out to even MORE blocking resulting in even MORE damage. If only this were a profession...-dramatic sigh- Lyssan55 20:07, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :Heh, nice job making the builds:) I'd have never thought of Tentacles of Fear + Shameful Fear, nice synergy. ~ ĐONT TALK 00:45, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks you ^.^ But they're still pretty useless seeing as the profession doesn't even exist though... Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! I love this concept class. Would be awesome to see this in GW or GW2. Ward of Death, Growing Pain, Uncover Body, and Farseeing would be so nice to have as useable skills. Just imagine how many awesome tanking builds could be made of Farseeing, Unholy Aura, and Mental Block. As if Unholy Aura wasn't just amazing enough as a skill, you can have a smiter aid you from a far distance. Hopefully Anet will be inspired by you ;) 5 Secret Knowledge, 12 Earth Magic, 16 Unholy Prayers - Reckless' Insignia72.146.70.16 15:19, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :Looks like a solid tank with monk support(: I doubt that any ArenaNet employee ever seen this page though.. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP ::I wouldn't be surprised if they had their classes picked out already, but you could probably find a way to send them to this page (e-mail, forums, the official wiki (suggestions?), Izzy) =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:46, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::Well, worth a try. They will probably just take a few skill effects or won't respond at all. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP ::::Even if they do just take a couple skill effects, it's still pretty awesome knowing you've contributed to a game you play, and not actually be part of the Developer's Team. XD Then again, they aren't paying you. :< [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:59, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Farming bosses made easy. Set up Brambles, and all of your traps. Use Growing Pain on the boss, then Body Transfer, and watch shit explode. 01:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Wow.. bored much?:P Anyway, great idea. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 02:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Reject Pain Completely outclasses Mark of Protection and is plain old broken. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 14:57, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Read its note, ups. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:59, 30 July 2008 (EDT) WOW maaan....do u work at Anet or so? this (fake) prof is so balanced and good done that it almost looks like it gets out in like a month.....again...AWESOME job! Deadfalk 16:20, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks:) ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 00:14, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Where'd you get those images from? Rickyvantof 02:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :He made them on paint--Relyk 02:31, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::nowai Rickyvantof 02:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::tru stori, dont has leet pnt skillz--Relyk 03:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Hack'd from game files, recolored in Photoshop. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:20, 22 February 2009 (UTC) fuck i love this profession I completely forgot about it until two days ago >.> look what I made: Oops I think I broke farming (change Unholy Aura to whenever a hostile spell or attack against you misses/fails instead of if you block). 21:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) in case that fails, still pretty broken. 21:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, Shadow Form make attacks miss, so the first is out. Reject Pain is neat, but when it runs out you're pretty much screwed. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 22:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well you only really use Reject Pain for once you're killing them, which only takes a few seconds, really. Unholy aura deals...40 damage per miss, and you have a 75% chance block rate with patron up. If you're farming a group of 10 or more, like outside of Sunspear Sanctuary in HM (let's assume there's 12 Spiders), and they're attacking 33% faster (because it's hard mode), and they attack once every 1.33 seconds (including the inherent IAS in HM and assuming they're wielding a flatbow), 12/1.33 = 9 attacks per second. (9)(75%) x 40 = 270 DPS. 270 x duration of Reject Pain = 3240 damage over RP's duration. SO no worries there ;) 23:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yea, and this is a very strong infuser: Infuse, but instead of losing health, you gain it. 23:17, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Great concept! I love how you took the time to get those skill icons. So, sorry if this is a bad thing to ask, but how did you get those from the GW.dat file? Orphus 15:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hax. Farseeing+A few monks backing you up and you using some AoE skills to farm stuff you can farm anything. Two monks keep Spellbreaker up on you and heal you ETC and stuff.. Its overpowered and FUCK I LOVE THIS PROFESSION. ANET GET HERE AND COPY PASTE THIS INTO GUILD WARS--GWPirate 17:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Wow do you realize how incredibly overpowered some of those things there are? --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah it would require some balancing. But this is just so complete <33333--GWPirate 20:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC)